<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ever After High Fanfic Prompt: Blondie spills the Hood-Badwolf secret by SapphireMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232631">Ever After High Fanfic Prompt: Blondie spills the Hood-Badwolf secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMan/pseuds/SapphireMan'>SapphireMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMan/pseuds/SapphireMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a prompt where instead of it just being Cerise, Ramona and Mr. Badwolf in the classroom during the events of "A Big Bad Secret", Blondie sneaks in undetected and livestreams what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ever After High Fanfic Prompt: Blondie spills the Hood-Badwolf secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the events of "A Big Bad Secret", Mr. Badwolf calls his two daughters, Cerise Hood (secretly Badwolf) and Ramona Badwolf (secretly Hood), into his classroom after catching them about to fight in public.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the three Badwolfs, Blondie Lockes sneaks in undetected and livestreams what happens.</p><p>The students all receive the alert that Blondie has started another livestream on her Mirrorcast and they all tune in, though no one knows whats coming.</p><p>The Badwolf trio say the same things as they do in the original, unintentionally spilling their family secret to all of the students attending Ever After High.</p><p>As the family exits the classroom, students (mainly Royals as they like the idea of Destiny and believe that is the way it should be) start either pointing at Cerise or running away after calling her a wolf, revealing they somehow know her secret.</p><p>Raven Queen runs up to Cerise and Cerise asks her how everyone knows about her secret, and Raven sadly shows her the most recent video uploaded to the Mirrorcast -- The reveal livestream.</p><p>Blondie remains hidden until all three Badwolfs have left before she leaves the classroom, shocked at the revelation and having no idea what she just caused.</p><p>With the family secret out in the open, its your choice as to what happens to them next...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading through this prompt and I look forward to reading any fanfics you may write from this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>